elevatorcommunityfandomcom-20200216-history
NingSama
Jittima Wannawat (born February 8, 1994), better known as NingSama1vs100 (lowercase ningsama1vs100), is an elevator filmer from Bangkok, Thailand. History Before NingSama1vs100 entered elevator community, she had a little interest in elevators until one day, when NingSama1vs100 looked for funny elevator pictures in fail.in.th, she found MelvinMan10's video and she loved it, so she decided to join elevator community. NingSama1vs100 opened her YouTube account in June 2012 with the username Ning-Jittima Wannawat but she started filming elevators in late 2013. Her first one way ride elevator video was uploaded but later deleted because of her personal reasons. Nowadays, NingSama1vs100 uploads elevator videos almost every week and she also makes animated elevator videos. Her first animated elevator videos were uploaded in 31 May 2014.(Animated) Onyx Hotel Gaia City - Schindler Traction Elevator In June 2014, she changed her YouTube username to NingSama Elevator Maniac In December 2014, the frequency of uploading elevator videos was changed from every week to every day because of her year-end 2014 projects.This project is also known as "Advent Calendar" project. It's reverted to every week in January 2015. In 17 January 2015, she filmed elevators in Pattaya, Chonburi. In 29 January 2015, she changed her YouTube username again to Elevanian Queste by NingSama Camera History *Samsung Galaxy Core (Late 2013 - Present, Secondary) *Samsung Galaxy Tab 2 (January 2014 - 17 November 2014Discontinued.) * Panasonic Lumix DMC-FH8 (10 May 2014, 18 October 2014, November 2014 - Present, Primary) Opening Signatures Used * Enter Books Novel Cards (Late August 2014 - December 2014) * Happy Meal Groudon Toy (January 2015 - Present)Debut in December 27, 2014 elevator filming. * Black Owl Doll (January 2015 - Present)Debut in January 17, 2015 elevator filming. * White Owl Doll (January 2015 - Present) * White Angry Birds Doll (January 2015 - Present)Debut in January 11, 2015 elevator filming. * Oscar the Grouch Figure (January 2015 - Present)Debut in January 1, 2015 elevator filming. * Kirby Figure (January 2015 - Present)Debut in January 24, 2015 elevator filming. * DJ Pon-3 Figure (Unused due to IDLift3000's opening signature conflict) Elevator Filming Places List Main Article:List of NingSama1vs100 elevator filming places Animated Elevator Series by NingSama1vs100 * Queendom Arcanus * Elevanian Quest: Dragoon * Luna Quangminh * ElevaFest (With MelvinMan10) * The Legend of Driverson (With MelvinMan10) Trivia *She is the first female elevator filmer in Thailand. *Her youtube name came from Ning (Her nickname) Sama (Japanese polite honorifics) and 1vs100 (From popular game show 1 vs. 100) *Her favorite elevator brands are Schindler and Otis. *She also loves animals, especially cats and dogs. *She mostly uses public transportation to go to film elevators. *She filmed with Tamovie1975 in following places: **Central Plaza Chaengwattana **Siam Paragon **Siam Square One **Digital Gateway *She is the first elevator filmer in Thailand to film Mitsubishi DOAS elevatorsBB Building - Mitsubishi DOAS Traction Elevators 『Legend of Yataro』, Schindler PORT elevators(Day 12) Park Ventures - Schindler PORT Traction Elevators, Schindler R-Series elevator (Out of Service)(Out of Service) Faculty of Science, Old Physics Building - Old Schindler Traction Elevator and Otis 2000 elevator (Indicator Broken)(Day 9) Big C Supercenter Bangna - Otis 2000 Traction Elevator. *Like MelvinMan10 and Tamovie1975, her first destination dispatch elevators filmed are in Central Plaza Grand Rama 9, which are Schindler Miconic 10 elevators. * She is now an elevator filmer with the most number of destination dispatch elevators filmed in Thailand. Her videos are in the following places: ** CentralPlaza Chaengwattana, Nontaburi (Schindler Miconic 10) ** CP Tower 3, Bangkok (Schindler Miconic 10) ** CentralPlaza Grand Rama 9, Bangkok (Schindler Miconic 10) ** BB Building, Bangkok (Mitsubishi DOAS) ** Park Ventures, Bangkok (Schindler PORT) ** The Offices at CentralWorld, Bangkok (Schindler Miconic 10/Schindler ID) ** CyberWorld Tower, Bangkok (Schindler Miconic 10/Schindler ID) *Her first elevator filmer known is MelvinMan10, which is the elevator filmer with the most numbers of elevator videos in Thailand. *She is the big fan of MelvinMan10. *She talks in video in English and Thai in some videos. * She uses supermarket font to make custom thumbnails. * Her channel is the third largest elevator channel in Thailand, with over 250 elevator videos and over 80 subscribers. * She is the first elevator filmer in the elevator community to discover Hitachi FIBEE (Destination Dispatch system) in MBK Tower, but she didn't filmed it because of security guards.Her Announcement at Facebook Page. * Although she has carefree personality, she is still be a cautious person. She never filmed freight elevators which use for freight only as she thinks she might be busted and she always filmed elevators only once or twice for each elevator in a bank and in a day to avoid to be called by security guards. (Except malls and community malls) ** However, she once filmed freight elevators in the Palladium, Bangkok because she think freight elevators in the Palladium are passenger elevators. Gallery 2014-08-23 14.41.11.jpg|NingSama1vs100 (The blue shirt) and Tamovie1975 (The orange t-shirt)|link=http://elevatorcommunity.wikia.com/wiki/File:2014-08-23_1 2014-12-27 10.08.06.jpg|Groudon opening signature|link=http://elevatorcommunity.wikia.com/wiki/File:2014-12-27_1 2014-12-27 17.49.01.jpg|All of opening signatures used in 2015 except Kirby figure ''Note: This picture include unused DJ-PON3 figure due to IDLift3000's opening signature conflict'|link=http://elevatorcommunity.wikia.com/wiki/File:2014-12-27_1 elevatormasterlogo.png|Another NingSama1vs100's Channel Logo|link=http://elevatorcommunity.wikia.com/wiki/File:Elevatormas Notes and References External Links *NingSama1vs100's YouTube Channel * NingSama1vs100's Blog (in Thai) * NingSama1vs100's Facebook Page Category:Elevator filmers from Thailand Category:Cautious Elevator Filmers Category:Elevator filmers with a Facebook page